


Alexander's Journal

by Hnybnny



Category: Artix Entertainment, DragonFable (Video Games)
Genre: 1st person, F/M, Gen, TW: Warlic Is A Douchebag, Told from Alex's true POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnybnny/pseuds/Hnybnny
Summary: This strange, creepy, burnt out house has stood, untouched, for decades in Swordhaven. Townspeople whisper about it being haunted... about it being filled with strange, dark magics... rumors swirl and no one seems to know, or want to tell you, the real story.In your exploration, though, you've founded the ancient journal of a young wizard's apprentice, Alexander.You start reading...





	1. Entry 1

Suppose it’s time enough to put this journal to use. First day in Swordhaven. First day of my new life in the capitol. Avatars, I’m nervous… I can see the spires of the castle over the hills, even with all the jostling from the cart. Don’t have a coin to pay the man with, so I guess I’m fortunate that he let me hitch a ride. Maybe my luck is starting to turn around- wait. My ramblings really no way to start a diary now, is it? Let me try again. 

My name is Alexander Goick Hayes.

I’m a mage in training, apprenticed under the Mage Brump; or at least, I will be officially when I arrive. I’m from a little dwarven mining town in the Elemental Foothills called Lymcrest. I’m (partly) named after my mother’s father, one of the most successful dwarves in the history of Lore; a man who dug up more gold and gems than there could be in the king’s vault. And yet, he settled down with a nice old human lady, and a generation later there was… Me. A quarter-dwarven blooded boy with innate magical abilities of the fiery sort in a mining village. I’ll let you guess, dear diary, how that all went down. 

Would rather not talk about it right now, honestly. Got to keep on the positive! Ah, the cart’s stopped and we’re here. I’ll write more later, promise.

-Alex


	2. Entry 2

I really shouldn’t have set my expectations so high, in hindsight.

I’m back at my rented house now, and the sun is just about to set. Quite an eventful first day, diary. I explored, made an enemy, and (believe it or not) I fell in love. 

Let’s start at the beginning- there is a lot to unpack.

When I finally managed to find my way to the Magic Academy (I only got lost once!) Brump brought me in and introduced to me to one of my fellow apprentices- he said there’d be three of us total, when we all arrived. His name was Warlic, and he seemed to be familiar with Brump- I’m assuming he had been Brump’s apprentice for some time. He was much taller than I, though awfully lanky, and even though the robes that served as the school uniform were unflattering, he seemed not to have a shred of muscle on him. His hair was brown and greasy, or perhaps over-gelled considering his strange haircut that obscured one half of his face… oh, and then there was the facial hair. Avatars, just the sight of it made me feel violated- a sparse collection on his upper lip worthy only of a teenager barely into puberty! It crushed any thoughts I had about growing out a full beard of my own in the future.. I cannot risk embarrassing myself like that.

He took a liking to me, and we became instant best friends- that was sarcasm, dear journal. 

I knew him all of forty seconds and I already knew that he was an awfully big arsehole. Further interactions from them on simply proved my first impression of him. The disdain was obvious on his face as he laid eyes on me, a sneer on his face- it seems to be his default expression, actually. 

Brump said that he expected Warlic to show me around, and all that stuff that a new student has to go through. He sighed at this and- Avatars, I have to admit I laughed and that probably just made Warlic angrier at me- Brump shocked him. Wa-pow, right with an energy spell! Hah! Obviously Brump was experienced with Warlic’s attitude, which is why I assumed he had been an apprentice for a while. Brump then assigned me- well, us- out on my first duties as mage apprentice! It sounded… significantly less exciting than I had hoped. But, gathering reagents is still more fun than burying one's head in a book for hours on end. 

Warlic seemed to have a clear issue with me- apparently Brump had told him where I was from… though all Warlic got out of it was that I was a country bumpkin, some backwoods magician incapable of even gathering reagents! Wanted to ice that look right off his face… but I was determined to show him, so we had ourselves a little race to get what Brump needed from the dense forest outside Swordhaven. 

Much like the land around Lymcrest, the forest was undeveloped and wild, teeming with monsters. It was nothing I couldn’t handle, however, and I took it as a good chance to practice my offensive ice magicks. I even ran into a few bandits- just my luck that I found a few gold pieces on them! I’ve decided to start saving up for a new staff after the events of today- the one given to me by the Academy (as I did not have one before) is nice, but… it’s not powerful enough if I’m going to prove myself that I can go toe to toe with my fellow apprentices.

After I got what was on my list, I met back up with Warlic and, well, he seemed to soften up- at least a little bit. ‘Not too shabby though, Country.’ He said, or something like that. Not as bad as nicknames go, to be honest. I know already we’re going to be rivals, but… maybe sometime in the future it’ll be a bit more friendlier. 

If Warlic ever gets the stick out of his ass, that is.


End file.
